


Mamma Knows Best

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okeee like a Dela comfort fic idea... So all the queens and Michelle go out to dinner and Dela is sad and Michelle notices and offers if anyone needs to talk come to my room and Dela goes and cries her eyes out about everything and comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma Knows Best

At first the dinner had been easy, everyone was having fun, well almost everyone and Dela found it was easier to let people talk around her and just quietly sit, eating and trying to not let anyone see what was bothering her, of course that rarely worked, it had before Michelle began to join them for the dinners, but she had a feeling something might happen, not in any way to point her out, Michelle was too clever for that... 

Slowly people began to ramp up the noise, laughing, talking, joking. It had fallen silent only when Michelle employed her usual fiercely shrill whistle, getting everyone settled before speaking. 

"If anyone needs to talk come to my room... That's all."

The noise shot back up and Michelle smiled, settling to the last of her meal. Once she had left Dela spent a little time playing with her food before she finally left, making her choice. Michelle had always been someone she trusted to talk to about what was bothering her. She had approached slowly, hanging back and refusing to acknowledge how frightened she was. Dela had been confused by so much lately and depression was harder to keep away without her usual home comforts. When she could enter she had moved inside the door, barely making it to the seat Michelle had pointed her to before the tears started. The words had come tumbling out of her, covering so many things. She had been unable to figure out where to start and yet, once she had started the end seemed to never be coming up. After she had let everything out she fell silent. 

"So... now you know..."

"You need to stop holding it in Dela..."

Michelle had spoken gently, moving to settle beside Dela, offering her a tissue and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

"As for most of the things bothering you... stop obsessing about being perfect. Nobody is perfect, even if we like to pretend like we are..."

"Even..."

"Even Ru."

Michelle buts in, smiling when Dela finally laughs. 

"What about... the last thing."

"Well, what do you think will happen Dela? Those Queens love you... no matter what..."

"But I'd be a freak..."

"Bullshit."

Michelle pauses then adds. 

"Besides, nobody picks on my twin without me kicking their ass... remember?"

"Thanks 'Chelle..."

"Figure out who you are Dela, no matter what, I'll be on your side."

"Promise?"

"Promise... now, dry your eyes, fix that make-up and let's go find the girls..."


End file.
